1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a video processing method and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
With the advancement of technology, the method of using the technological product to preserve the memory also changes with the evolution of the times. For example, the earliest method of using an optical camera to photograph the photos gradually changes to the method of using the older digital camera to record the moment and now to the method of using the quite popular digital camera, camera mobile phone, smart mobile phone or tablet computer with the video recording function. So, people can not only take photos, but also package the motion memory by way of video recording.
Although the moment recorded by the photo is beautiful, the pity is that the photo cannot be as lifelike as the video. According to another point of view, the video is lifelike, but the photographer's shaking tends to deteriorate the video quality and lack aesthetics. Therefore, if the advantages of both of them can be combined, the memory can be preserved or shared with friends by way of motion photos, so that the user has the better user experience.